


Quit It, Or I'll Bite!

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, Crack, F/F, Set in To Light and Guard universe but can be read separately, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, crackfic, no spoilers for TLaG inside, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Mary Eunice finds something unique in Lana's bags of groceries and believes it's a gift for her. She decides to try it out, but when Lana discovers her in the midst of her attempt, she learns it isn't what she thought.





	Quit It, Or I'll Bite!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaveAGoodeDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/gifts).



> In response to a dialogue prompt ("Quit it or I'll bite") and a request for Kong birth smut... You're welcome, Tiff, for my innocence is gone.
> 
> This is set in the TLaG universe but does not contain spoilers for the story and can be read without knowledge of TLaG.

“Hey--Mary Eunice?” Lana rushed through the front door heavily laden with bags from her errands. Mary Eunice came up the hall with a curious look on her face, wearing gloves from bleaching out the bathtub and the sink. “Sorry.” Lana cleared her throat. “Sorry, I--I forgot to run by the bank, and I’ve got to make a house payment unless we want to be homeless. Can you put these away?”

She stripped off the gloves. “Sure thing.” She took everything into the kitchen and gave Lana a quick kiss before sending her back out the door. Gus lay in front of the television, watching the empty screen like he was totally riveted by the nothingness there.

The house was silent in Lana’s absence. Mary Eunice put all of the groceries into the refrigerator. In the last bag, she pulled out a strangely-shaped object, round and bulbous. _Is this… a dildo?_ Her cheeks flushed as she turned it in her hand. The rubber material was unlike any dildo she had seen before--but, then again, her experience with them was quite limited. She had wondered aloud, the last time Lana had worn her strap-on, if they could potentially upgrade to a larger model, but she hadn’t expected to find the surprise in a bag of groceries.

Turning the thing in her hand, she squeezed it, finding it somewhat flexible but still firm. It was hollow on the inside. Closing her eyes, she imagined what she could do with it--Lana, pushing it into her until it disappeared from view, then sticking her fingers into it to stimulate her through the toy. _Oh, boy, I like this._ Mary Eunice licked her lips and picked up the toy, lifting it, stroking it. _I could get started now and surprise her?_ Her face turned red and burned all over. Would Lana want to enjoy something like that? Could she even do something like that by herself? She knew Lana sometimes touched herself, but she had never lost her shame enough to do it herself. _It won’t be so bad. Lana will be home soon._ Mind made up, she headed down the hall to the bedroom and closed the door so Gus wouldn’t follow her. The dog waited outside the bedroom door. She could hear him panting before he settled down outside, lying on the carpet.

Crawling up onto the bed, Mary Eunice peeled the blankets back and then held the toy in her lap. _How am I going to go about this?_ She spun it around a few times. It was bigger than the usual strap-on Lana wore, but she was confident she could get it to fit; it wasn’t _too_ big. Lana always prepared her well with her fingers before she used the strap-on. _I can do that myself. I just have to think about Lana._ After all, being with Lana always put her in the mood. If she dreamed hard enough, she could make it happen.

Mary Eunice put the toy aside and unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it aside, along with her bra and her skirt and her panties. She left on her socks. _Don’t want my feet to get cold._ Sitting there naked on the bed, she felt exposed, so she tucked herself under the blankets. She closed her eyes. A long, easy breath puffed from her nose, and she began to imagine.

Lana’s hands moved all over her bare skin. There she was, clear in her mind--beautiful as she was in daily life, with her dark hair forming a curtain around her face and eyes sparkling with love and lust. Their lips caught. Hands combed over her from head to toe. They were her own hands, but she pretended and wished they were Lana’s. The fingers paused at her breasts, spreading out over her nipples, then flicking over them, back and forth, back and forth. In her mind, Lana suckled on her breasts. “Mmh.” She tossed her head back with a thin sound. The blankets around her fluttered. “Oh…” Tweaking her own nipples was weird--it felt wrong, perverted--but she enjoyed it and the familiar wetness building between her thighs.

Lana kissed her viciously in her fantasy. She caved to her girlfriend’s whims and allowed her back to strike the wall. She adored when Lana pushed her up against the wall. Something about it, about having the solid support behind her while Lana worshipped her body, made her feel safe. Hands spread her legs apart. First, Lana tweaked her clitoris. Mary Eunice poked around a few times before she found it. She had never had to locate it on herself before. Now, she fumbled with the sensitive place with her middle finger.

After a few circles around her tight, erect clitoris, a finger slid into her body. _I’m not as wet as usual._ She pushed it in and out a few times, imagining Lana sitting on top of her, her breasts swaying as she held eye contact with her and humped her thigh. “Mm…” Making noise felt awkward, but she liked the way it sounded. An involuntary twitch worked its way up her clitoris. Her vagina grew wetter, slicker, as she worked to curl her finger forward. The familiar, sensitive place inside of her was rough to the touch. She had never felt it before. But it ached with need as she massaged it with her fingertips.

Imaginary Lana smirked at her and curled another finger into her body. Mary Eunice allowed her ring finger to push into her with a grunt of effort. The stinging sensation was familiar as her body stretched to accommodate the slightly larger piece. “Mmm…” Lana seemed to know how to do it with less pain, but Mary Eunice was flying solo. She had never penetrated herself before, and Lana never wanted to be penetrated, either. She puffed out a sigh to force herself to relax. As she did, the pain dissipated, and she worked both fingers inside herself, working her clitoris with her other hand. Lana’s voice echoed in her mind. “Ngh…”

The familiar pressure built in the pit of Mary Eunice’s stomach. _Don’t you dare!_ She was doing this to surprise Lana. It would hardly be a surprise if she had already gotten off by the time Lana arrived. Grunting with effort, she removed her hand from her clitoris, though it left her needy and desperate, and her hips gyrated of their own accord, aching for more pressure on the sensitive nub. _This is so uncomfortable!_ Lana never withheld orgasms from her. Lana always gratified her. Holding herself back was uncharted territory, much like the rest of the venture of touching herself. _I’m not as good at this as Lana is._

Hand shaking, Mary Eunice fumbled on top of the covers and grappled around for the toy with its bulbs shaped like an ideal snowman, but red and rubbery instead of white and cold. She held it against her vulva. _How do I get it in there? I can’t see!_ She pushed herself up onto her elbows. Pressing the small end right against the vestibule of her vagina, she pressed with one finger. Meager strain of her forearm pushed the tip of it inside of her. A quiver passed through her. _Relax…_ Falling back onto the pillows, she released a sigh so her walls would relax enough for her to push the toy into herself up to the second bulge.

At that point, the familiar sting of stretching stopped her. She waited for it to pass, and then she pushed with her fingers again, slipping her fingers into the toy as she propelled it deeper inside her body. “Ack!” The initial pain faded as the bulges massaged the sensitive spot inside of her. Puffing with effort, Mary Eunice ground her hips upward on the air, on nothing at all, trying to get some relief on her clitoris, which had swollen and erected itself with need as she didn’t touch it. Holding the toy inside of herself drove her goosebumps upward. Her nipples pebbled with the chill. She drew her legs back, hiking them up, and impossibly, the movement deepened the penetration.

The house shook as Lana closed the front door. “I’m home!” Her voice echoed down the hall. “What’s for dinner?” _It’s not food, but it is edible…_ “Hey--where’d you go? Mary Eunice?”

Clearing her throat, she lifted her head from the pillow, drawing the covers off of her naked body to put herself on full display for Lana. “Lana! I, um, I’m in the bedroom!” she called, projecting her voice. “I--I need your help with something!” _What if she doesn’t like it?_

Her girlfriend’s footsteps echoed down the hallway as she approached. She opened the door and entered the room. “What’s--” She stopped at the sight of Mary Eunice. “Whoa.” A pink blush tingled all over Mary Eunice’s face. Lana closed the bedroom door like she feared someone else would see. “What are you--Why are you--oh my god.” Mary Eunice curled her toes in her socks, wiggling with discomfort on the bed. “You, um, wow. What are you doing?”

“I--” Suddenly, this felt like less of a good idea. “I found--in the groceries, you bought the, um, the thicker toy I asked for--I thought I’d give it a try and surprise you.”

“I didn’t buy a thicker toy--Why would I buy a thicker dildo at the _grocery store?_ ”

Mary Eunice shrugged. “I don’t know. The red thing with the three bulbs, and the hole--”

Lana’s face melted with blush. “Oh my _god._ ” She covered her face with her hands. “Sweetheart, that’s--that’s not a dildo.” Mary Eunice’s eyes widened. “It’s a dog toy. It’s for Gus. The hole is to fill it up with peanut butter.” _Oh, heavens._ “Where--Where is it?”

Pinching her legs tighter together, Mary Eunice gave a wobbly smirk to her girlfriend. Lana held her gaze, arching an eyebrow in question. Mary Eunice arched back in answer. Then, she eased her legs apart. “Come and get it?” she invited in a meek voice.

To her surprise, a laugh broke Lana’s facade, and she eased into the bed beside her. “Well, I suppose, since you’ve already been using it…” Mary Eunice rolled onto her side to kiss her. Lana tilted her head back with her thumb trailing down her jaw onto the pulse point of her neck. “I can’t believe you did this.” She kissed her hard on the mouth. Mary Eunice caved to every place Lana placed her hands, swaying underneath her, her hands hooking under Lana’s sweater and drawing it upward, up over her head. “How long have you been like this?”

“Long enough to be burning for you.” At Mary Eunice’s words, Lana relieved herself of her bra and slipped out of her skirt. “I--I can feel it inside of me--” She gulped around her words, tilting her head back as Lana, newly naked, slid down her body and peppered kisses across her collarbones and the upper part of her chest. “Moving. The biggest bulge is right--right there…” Lana wrapped her hot mouth around her nipple. “Ugh! Ngh, Lana, that feels good.” She arched her back into the sensation. Lana sucking on her breasts scratched an itch tingling between her legs, but it also strengthened the itch. “Lana, please, I’m burning! I _need_ you!”

Lana eased down between her legs and spread out her thighs with a hand on each one. “You’re really close,” she observed in a whisper. Mary Eunice bobbed her head eagerly. “Hm… Maybe I should have let you finish yourself. You’re so pretty when you’re needy.” Lana touched one fingertip to her clitoris, but she didn’t tweak it or move it. She held it there, using more pressure with each passing moment. “You’ve never been denied, have you? I always give you exactly what you need.” Mary Eunice nodded. “But I like seeing you like this. All spread out and eager, asking for me to take you… I like it a lot. Can I savor it for a little while?” _Savor it?_ Mary Eunice stifled her whine by closing her mouth, eyes fixed on Lana, hoping for more clarification. “You know… Draw it out. You make me so wet. Do you mind?”

She minded. She minded a lot. But Lana gave her so much, and her brown eyes glowed with desire, and Mary Eunice could think of denying her nothing. She shook her head. “D-Do what you like,” she whispered. Lana lifted up one of her legs and planted a tender kiss on the inside of her thigh. Mary Eunice trembled. “I’m so full--” As she spoke, Lana’s fingers dropped to her vulva, drawing around it, careful not to touch her engorged clitoris. “Oh, my word!”

A single long finger slipped into her body and arced into the rubbery toy. “Let me get this out of you.” She gave it a tug at the lip. At the movement, Mary Eunice yelped, thrusting her hips into the air once as the large bulb rolled over the sensitive place inside of her. Lana jerked her hands away. “Did that hurt?”

Shaking her head, Mary Eunice desperately panted, “ _N-No_ , it felt _good_ \--” She bucked her hips into the air. “Oh, Lana, I _need_ you!”

“It felt good when I moved it?” She nodded so fast she dizzied herself. “Then maybe you should do it.” Mary Eunice blinked a few times in confusion, but then she fumbled around with a hand going between her legs. Lana caught her hand by the wrist. “No, no, sunshine.” She smirked. Mary Eunice had never known such a sexy expression as when she viewed it through a haze of sexual arousal and love. _What?_ She didn’t understand Lana’s demand. “You put it in there. I want to see you push it out.” _Push it out?_ Mary Eunice’s nipples hardened at the question, considering it. Was she strong enough to pull it off? “Would you like that?” Lana asked her, softer, the sensitive voice which always made sure she was okay first.

She liked it. “Mhm--I’ll try.” She spread her legs, and Lana caught one of them by the knee and lifted it up to her chest. Each movement caused a slight shift in the toy’s position inside of her. Her hands fisted in the sheets. _What do I do?_ The swollen, tight, euphoric feeling pulsed throughout her lower body. _Move it down._ Sucking in a deep breath, she bore down with all of her strength.

The toy shifted downward, raking over her most sensitive area. She released with a tight grunt, gasping for breath. “Good… You’re so beautiful.” Lana took a finger and trailed down from her clitoris to her vagina. “I can see it bulging out.” Lana shifted downward, lying on her stomach, her mouth inches away from Mary Eunice’s pubic area. “Do it again.”

Mary Eunice gathered up her steel, puffing a few times before she pushed again. She growled, low and animal, with the effort she poured into her quest. But she met resistance. Lana covered the emerging toy with her finger and pushed back against her with a slightly amused look her face, holding it in place. “Ugh!” Mary Eunice tossed her head back in frustration. Her clitoris had never ached so much. “Lana, _please,_ it feels so _good,_ I need _more--_ ”

Her pleading earned her a single, delicate lick from the tip of Lana’s flitting tongue. Crying out, Mary Eunice put her hands in Lana’s hair in an attempt to drag her face back down into her vulva. Lana pulled away. “Quit it, or I’ll bite.” Mary Eunice fell into a mewling heap. “Did you like what I did?” _Yes, yes, yes!_ The garbled sounds she made were affirmative enough. Lana grinned up at her. “Then do it again.”

Grunting with effort, Mary Eunice arched her lower back, leaning backward into the pressure and the stretching. She quivered as Lana pushed it back inside of her. Panting heavily, she sprawled herself out, trying to cool off as she sweated into the blankets. _I can do it._ She heaved again, this time with a throaty cry, and the largest bulge of the toy almost escaped before Lana caught it and pushed back inside. “Ugh!” The brief relief vanished into more pressure and stretching. But the flat of Lana’s tongue landed on her clitoris. “Oh--Oh, Lana!” Fluid trickled from her body. “I’m so--” She sucked in a breath, trying to free herself from the bulbous toy before she reached her orgasm.

With her last shove, Lana suckled on her clitoris. The first contraction of her vagina squeezed tight around the toy; it helped propel it from her body as she pushed with all the muscles in her pelvis floor. The sticky toy rolled out of her body across the bed. “Ah… Ah…” She panted and gasped for her air, quivering from head to toe as the final pulses of her orgasm passed through her. “Good _lord_ have mercy.” Lana picked up the toy to show it to her, sticky and covered in her translucent lubricant. “I… I guess we can’t give that to Gus now, can we?”

Lana laughed. “I guess not.” She put it aside and lay down beside her, gathering Mary Eunice into her arms. Mary Eunice fumbled with her hands, slithering between Lana’s legs, feeling the hot collection of moisture there. “Don’t worry about that right now, sunshine… We can take care of that later.” _But I want to take care of it now._ Lana kissed her. “I promise we will.” She tucked a sweaty lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “That was the most pleasant surprise I’ve had in a long time.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She stretched out beside Lana and exhaled a long, satisfied sigh. Lana placed a hand in her hair, and they both relaxed, satisfied with themselves.


End file.
